From Mice to Men (Literally)
by A Decent Writer
Summary: Isabelle has problems, but not all of them are hers. When a new addition to the institute arrives, her life gets a whole lot more complicated. Based on Clary's dream from COHF *Written with Ellie the One Eyed Elephant
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Ya'll this story couldn't have happened with out the co writer Ellie the One Eyed Elephant . I'm sorry Of Mice and Men fans about the title but i hope you like this story! make our day and hit that lovely review button**

* * *

CH 1

"Remember hon, you're aiming for the head."

Isabelle demonstrated a classic battle move on the dummy.

"When you are fighting, always aim for the head. The head controls everything. Or the stomach area, where the vital organs are."

She held the blade out, point down. "You understand?"

Max nodded and accepted the outstretched blade.

"Izzy," Clary said as she poked her head through the door. "Jon and Alec are home."

"Good for them -Max, sweetheart don't hurt yourself- Now go away. Max and I are having a very peaceful training session. Goodbye."

"Aw Iz, and here I was thinking that you cared about us" Jonathan said walking in, ichor covering his gear, Alec following closely behind. Isabelle huffed irritated, but went back to supervising Max.

Jonathan continued, "Hey Iz, aren't you gonna ask me how my day was? Bandage my wounds? Clean my gear? How 'bout a kiss, eh?"

Isabelle walked up to him and punched him. "Jonathan Sebastian Morgenstern. Leave immediately. You're not welcome here. Clary, get our two very annoying brothers out of here," she demanded.

Alec looked confused, "What did I do?"

Clary gave a two fingered mock salute and herded Alec and Jonathan out. Jonathan turned halfway and gave Isabelle a wink which she responded by sticking out her tongue like the mature woman she was.

Isabelle turned to face Max to finally resume their training only to find him staring at her.

"What?" she inquired.

"Izzy and Jonny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Oh shut up," Isabelle said with a smile.

Max smiled mischievously in return.

They continued training peacefully until a fit of tired coughing struck Max. It happened in slow motion. Max's knees buckled and the knives fell out of his hand. His coughs were dry and rough. Isabelle was sick with worry, immediately. This hadn't happened in a while.

"Max? Max! Sweetheart?" she said leaning over him.

Slowly he got up and wiped his mouth. Isabelle's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I'm fine Izzy."

"That's enough training for today."

"But, but, it was only an hour."

"Max, it was enough."

Max followed his sister to his room. Once inside he pulled out the manga Clary had bought him out from under his bed. At least that was normal, Max loved manga.

"Max, you're gonna be alright, okay? You should go to sleep. We trained hard today."

"But Izzy, It's only seven o'clock," but after seeing Isabelle's meaningful look, he stopped in whining. "I'll go to sleep after I finish this manga."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Izzy smiled and walked out of his room. She walked down the hall to the white door with its defend rune gleaning black. Slow music could be heard playing. She knocked, the door opened and Alec stood looking at her.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of doing yoga," he asked, irritated.

"He had another fit."

Alec looked at her panicked "Are you kidding me? This hasn't happened in, like, three months. Was there any blood? Is he okay now? He _is _okay now, right? " He looked ready to faint.

"No blood. We were practicing knife throwing and then he collapsed coughing. It was my fault, I think I overworked him. He seems fine now but you should check on him."

With that, Alec literally ran past her to Max's door. Isabelle chuckled at her brother sadly and followed him down the hall. When she caught up with him., Alec was watching the now snoring Max. Isabelle smiled and went down to the training room.

...

As soon as she entered the room, Isabelle uncoiled the ever-present whip wound around wrist; she drew her arm back and struck the dummy. With every strike she felt better.

At first she thought of Max. Thinking of how she hoped for him. How she wished he would get better. How she would make him get better. Then she started feeling sorry for herself. Why did these things always happen to her family? Who was she kidding? Max wasn't going to get better. If Max was gone, her parents wouldn't care, they would be relieved. Her father would be happy for a reason to leave. It didn't matter. Her father was so caught up in work as Inquisitor that he was almost never home anyway. When he was, he never associated with anyone. He probably just wanted to stay away from her mother. Ha, she shouldn't even get started on her mother. Maryse Lightwood had no right to the title of mother. Maryse didn't know how to be a mom. And she used the excuse of being the head of the New York Institute as an excuse to never act like a mother, either. Why her, why did she just tell her? Why couldn't she just keep it to herself or tell Alec? Society would never accept Alec either. Alec was her big brother she would do anything for him be even she couldn't fight against society. Especially the Nephilim. They would call him weak, broken. They would think that he needed to be fixed. He didn't need that, he needed to be accepted.

"Isabelle?"

She whipped around, ready to attack. Her breath eased as she realized it was Jonathan, advancing slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his green eyes big with worry.

"I'm fine," she said sitting down.

"You don't seem like it. The poor dummy." He said looking over at what used to be a training dummy with a relatively human shape but was now a pile of fluff and metal.

"Piss off; I'm really not in the mood."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said genuinely, "do you want to talk about it?"

Isabelle shook her head.

"Okay," Jonathan replied. He went over to her and put his arms around her, and she relaxed into them gratefully.

...

"There's going to be a new resident in the Institute tomorrow," Maryse said at breakfast the next morning. Isabelle stared down at her plate of toast silently.

"Who is it?" Alec asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Really, this is exciting! Simon should hear about this. I'm going to his place," Clary said pushing away her empty mug of coffee. "Black, like my soul." she'd always say. Isabelle waved as her friend walked toward the door. Clary raised her hand in return and disappeared out the door. She motioned to her brother and her nodded.

"Mom, we're going to go train," Alec told her. She nodded and jerked her chin.

Isabelle and Alec went down to the training room chattering all the way there.

"Who do you think it is the new guy?" Isabelle asked.

Her brother shrugged. Isabelle sighed. Alec was the best brother anyone could ask for but he didn't particularly like to talk. Sometimes, she felt like throttling him and saying, "Use your words!" She followed him through the double doors. He went to the opposite end and picked up a set of claymores and tossed one to her. She smiled and crouched into a stance. Neither moved until Isabelle got impatient. She knew it was idiotic to go on offense first, but she didn't have all day. She swung at her brother but he caught the strike midway. She grit her teeth and swung at his feet. Alec jumped and grinned. They sparred, neither one gaining ground until Alec made a mistake. Isabelle grinned and disarmed him pointing the weapon at his neck. He smiled and lay down on the training room floor. Isabelle joined him, putting her head on his stomach like she used to when they were little. He tugged on a strand of her hair affectionately.

"As for the new person I hope he isn't a guy. I don't want him hitting on my baby sister."

"And _I_ don't want him to hit on my insanely hot big brother."

Alec blushed.

"Are you ever going to tell mom and dad?"

"One day."

"Hopefully this 'one day' is coming soon."

Isabelle sighed. She shifted around on her brother's stomach making him laugh.

"Man, I wonder how little me could find this comfortable," Isabelle said.

"Cause little Alec didn't have rock hard abs."

"And big Alec doesn't have them either," Isabelle retorted.

Alec chuckled and again tugged on her hair.

"Bet you twenty bucks that he isn't blonde," Alec challenged.

"Bet you he is."

"Deal." he said closing his eyes.

"Love you Alec."

"Love you too."

...

"Ha Alec, he is blonde," Isabelle said smugly "cough it up."

Alec grumbled and handed his sister a twenty as the newcomer watched them with amusement. Alec scowled and walked off in the direction of the library. Sore loser. She spotted church padding down the hall.

"Church, take him to the library would you?" she asked pointing at the person standing behind her. The Blue Persian meowed and stalked gruffly in the direction Alec had gone in.

"Follow the cat," Isabelle said

"Excuse me?"

"Follow the cat, "she repeated. Why was this guy not following the cat?

The guy seemed to think about it but followed Church down the hall.

* * *

**YAY done with CH 1. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay more than one chapter on the first posting!**

* * *

The residents of the Institute were all seated at the large table in the center of the library when Isabelle came in. Her mother, Maryse, sat at the head and the younger Shadowhunters sat around her. Her mother raised her head in acknowledgement while Isabelle took the seat next to Alec. That was the first time Maryse had acknowledged Isabelle personally in days. The new guy was smiling like an angel as he stood behind the younger Lightwoods. Clary and her brother sat across from them and Simon was off inspecting the weapons in their cases.

"So Maryse, how's everything going here in New York?"

"Everything's fine Jace," She turned to the bunch at the table. "Jace, these are Alec and Isabelle lightwood and Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern. And that is Simon" she said pointing at the boy still inspecting weapons.

"What's with the Mundie?" Jace asked.

"Nothing, he's my best friend. Problem?" Clary answered placing her hand on her sword Heosphoros.

"Woah, Little Red's a little feisty," Jace said smiling.

Clary started toward Jace but Simon caught her arms roughly. Still fighting Simon for her freedom, Clary replied "You little b-"

"Language, Little Red," Jace said smirking.

"Oh, so we're playing the name game? Believe me, I'm thinking of oh so many for you. Watch your hair blondie"

"Thanks for the reminder, sweetheart" Jace said pulling a pocket sized mirror out of the pocket of his black jeans.

...

Max was left out again. Every single time. Every time there was some cool new guy coming over to visit, Max was left out of the party. And this cool new dude was coming over to live here and supposedly her was really badas- wait, No, no cussing (but Izzy and Alec do it) which is not fairin his opinion. Max was so lost in his dejected thoughts that he didn't even notice that the cool badbutt guy walking past him dropping a candy wrapper.

"OOOOOOOO Izzy littered," he said picking the item up and whirling around. "Wait, you're not Izzy, you're the cool new badbutt dude."

"Badbutt, really?"

"Hey, I can't say bad words, it's not fair 'cus Alec and Izzy do it"

"Don't forget little red"

"Clary?"

"who's Clary?" Jace asked with a sly smile.

Max decided to ignore this comment. He stared at the blonde haired dude with a slightly skeptical but adoring look. he gave a look at this new dude's get up. He was wearing a leather jacket and a very thin white tank top and very tight, very painful looking slim jeans. He looked like a shadowhunter. His twining black runes glowed on his collarbone as he looked at Max.

"Kid what's your name?"

"Oh, um, It's Max" he said shyly.

"Hi. I'm Jace." Jace was clearly enjoying the admiration.

"Max!" a familiar voice called from down the hall. Clary came into view from around the corner smiling. Her smile immediately vanished when she saw jace next to him. Clary grabbed max's arm and asked through gritted teeth "What exactly are you doing with him?"

"Because he wanted to be with someone cool, unlike you."

Max looked at the feuding teenagers

"Jace and Clary sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

Clary grabbed his ear "come on max, were going to the comic store."

" Yay - ow- Clary- ow - sorry - CLARY - ow - ow - ow."

...

_Clary, Little red, I like that name. Lightwood, that name sounded familiar, I read it somewhere. I think it had something to do with worms. _Jace walked down the hall with the intention of heading to his room. His feet however, took him to the library. _Stupid feet. _He pushed open the large oak doors and breathed in the aroma of old books. The eldest Lightwood was seated at a circular table at the center of the room. His dark head was bent over the Gray Book, flipping through the pages copying down runes every once in a while.

Jace waited to be acknowledged rather than acknowledging Alec first. He always _was _awkward in these situations. Alec raised his head and nodded at Jace. He climbed down the stairs and joined the Lightwood at the table. He was racking his brains for a good conversation starter.

"Do you know if your family has anything to do with worms?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, worms."

"Um why, exactly?"

"I read somewhere about Lightwoods and worms. Don't exactly remember what."

"No we do not have anything to do with worms," Alec answered disgusted, "If you are suggesting that the Lightwood family is made up of slimy, disgusting creatures you are mistaken. The Lightwoods are an honorable, historical family How dare you insult us?! Are all Herondales as rude, forward and sarcastic like you are? I actually read somewhere that your ancestor William Herondale actually knew a Lightwood and was just as idiotic, rude, sarcastic, and bitter as you are. Well, that book also said that William was a hero, but, but but. Oh never mind. Why did I even name this character William Herondale anyway? Well anyway, what type of name is Herondale? Heron, why would you want to be named after a bird and what in the name of the angel is a dale? The name Lightwood actually makes sense! And you were insulting us! Unbelievable! Herondales!"

"You done, Lightworm?" Jace asked in a bored tone.

Alec stood up and slammed the Gray Book shut and stormed out, muttering really pathetic insults about Herondales.

_Man was he bad at insults_ Jace thought "I was only trying to be nice" he muttered.

"If you are really trying to be friendly, asking someone if they had something to do with worms isn't the best way to do it." A voice called from above him. He looked up to see Jonathan. The Morgenstern glared at him coldly he walked down the stairs and joined Jace at the table. He stood in front of him Jace took this time to inspect the elder Morgenstern. He bore little resemblance to his sister. He was at least six feet tall with a muscular, but lean, build and his hair was a shockingly pale blonde. Pale enough to almost be white. He had defined features and long slender eyelashes. His calloused hands were artist hands. His one resemblance were his bright, grass green eyes.

"Are you sure you are related to Little Red?"

"_Pleasure_ to meet you." he growled and like Alec exited the library.

_Everyone here is so friendly,_ he thought to himself. He finally walked back to his room having nowhere else to go. Once there he took a shower and collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

...

"Jace, why is your hair purple?" Maryse asked, trying not to laugh.

"WHAT?" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs. The new, purple haired, boy pulled out his pocket mirror and screamed again, even more loudly, if possible.

Everyone was laughing but Clary, who sat poker faced staring at her coffee.

"Little Red?"

"Hm?" Clary asked innocently looking up.

"Nice one little sis." Jonathan exclaimed and held his hand up for a fist bump. Now Clary grinned and obliged.

"I did tell you to watch your hair Blondie, or should I say Mr. Purple" Clary said with a smirk.

Jace looked like he was about ready to throttle anyone who had the nerve to stand within six feet of him.

"Why you little b-"

"Language, Blondie" Clary said still smirking.

She walked up to Jace and said, "I win."

And so began the war.

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! long Chapter**

* * *

Stephen Herondale trotted up the stairs to the Accords Hall. he wondered what could be happening at this hour. The last time the Consul had summoned the Clave as a whole at this late hour was more than six years ago for a mass demon raid. What was happening this time?

Stephen tried to narrow it down. The wards held over the earth were relatively strong right now. If they were weakening, and demons were entering the realm, the Clave would have been notified previously. So they couldn't be raiding demons. The Fey never bothered the Nephilim unless there was in it for them. They seemed relatively content with their political power and unless they counted small uprisings as a war, the Faeries were not going to be bothering them. The vampires might be troubling them, though. Recently, the Night's Children had been arguing with the Clave that they did not have enough rights. To argue their point, the vampires had threatened to take a few mundanes captive, but in Stephen's point of view, the loss of a few mundanes couldn't hurt. But Jia Penhallow, the Consul, was overly protective of mundanes, so she had sent a few talented Shadowhunters away from Idris to various Institutes all over the world. This act had cost Stephen his son, Jonathan Christopher, who was off somewhere in the New York Institute somewhere.

The werewolves had seemed restless lately too. Since the vampires were arguing for rights, of course they would as well. Stephen highly doubted that the warlocks were the cause of the problem. Though they would do practically anything for money, the were generally wise and did not cause unrest towards the Nephilim.

Stephen was so deep in thought that when Jia spoke loudly, he nearly fell out of his chair. Wait a minute, how did he even get into the chair? When did he walk up the steps? Nevermind that.

"Welcome noble Nephilim. As you all know, in these recent months, vampires all over the world have caused unrest towards the Conclaves and Enclaves. What you don't know, however, is that the vampires have also been preying mercilessly on mundanes. I know that I led you to believe that they were only threatening this, but they have been capturing humans for three months now. The problem is at its peak. Humans are being taken from their homes every night and being slaughtered. The Biggest problem is in New York," Jia proclaimed.

Stephen's heart gave a lurch. Jace was at the New York Institute.

Jia continued,"Tonight, we will raid the New York vampire clan and capture their leader, Camille Belcourt. There will undoubtedly be a fight. The vampires hold Camille dear in their heart. I am hoping though, that the removal of Camille Belcourt will result in peace for mundanes. As we know, mundanes are the weakest of all species, and it is our mandate to protect them."

Stephen was disgusted by mundanes. If the Nephilim protected them, they should do something for the Nephilim in return.

Jia went on and on for an hour or so, explaining the plans. The Clan would be starting in Central Park and preying upon the sleeping homeless. The Shadowhunters would surround them from three sides, and would drive them back to Hotel Dumort. Camille, who would undoubtedly be hidden away somewhere in the crowd would then be fished out and captured. Mr. Stephen Herondale will be leading the charge. Everyone turned to him. What? Jia never confirmed this with him.

It had always been Jia's policy that Shadowhunters were asked to lead, never assigned as leader on the spot. He knew that if the raid turned deadly, he himself would be one of the first to go. He couldn't refuse the position. But If he went and it failed, his family would never be completely trusted again. It was for this reason that Jia always asked.

Stephen stood and began speaking.

...

The raid was going well so far. The Clave had found the vampire clan in Central Park, as expected. Once they saw the Shadowhunters, they had retreated, which had made surrounding them quite easy. Since everyone was armed with religious material, the vampires had willingly gone back to Hotel Dumort. Everyone else was rejoicing that the raid was going so well, but Stephen knew that the vampires had a few tricks up their sleeves.

They followed the clan back to the hotel. He sent five people to inspect the hotel. Stephen grabbed his crucifix and witchlight and stalked into the building his fellow Shadowhunters following silently after him. the hall opened up to what was once an elegant ballroom. The vampires clearly still used it as a gathering place. tables and chairs were in working condition and the windows were completely blocked to keep out the sun. Broken crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, there were no lights as the vampires had exceptional sight and hearing. He felt his night vision rune flare as he put his witchlight away, bad mistake.

"Well, what do we have here, ten shadowhunters against an entire clan of vampires?" the voice paused, "Not very smart."

"A powerful vampire against some helpless mundanes. Not very fair Camille." she stepped out into the open. Her silver blonde hair glowed in the dark and her abnormal green eyes gleamed . She wore a black cat suit her nails were dark purple.

"The world is never fair." she growled "Mundanes are easy replaceable. We are the superior race. We were here long before them, we are more powerful, more wise and we can maintain peace. Unlike the mundanes and Unlike you filthy SHadowhunters."

"They are _people _Camille"

She scoffed. "Attack" and the vampires charged. the shadowhunters sprang into action. He himself went after Camille

The one vampire that looked defiant and not completely terrified of the Clave was Raphael Santiago. He had in the past worked with the Clave. He stood off to the side, perfectly still apparently not moving anytime soon. Stephen took a mental note to tell Jia of Santiago's resistance. The Clave could use that. Camille barked orders at him but he stood where he was. She whirled back into the fight.

"_Gabriel" _the Seraph blade flared. Stephen grabbed the crucifix from around his throat and threw it at her. Not his smartest move, she dodged easily and ran at him. he brought the blade down in and arc, she spun away be he did manage to nic her on the shoulder. She took a moment to inspect the wound and smirked as it started to heal.

"Give up. we are superior, we will not fall we will not lose to you."

"You underestimate us Camille, look at your precious clan" he waved his arm around the room. VAmpires lay dead on the floor with severed heads and stakes in their bodies. bright red blood cated the floor. Camille's face turned into genuine galred at him

"you will pay for that." she lunged. he barely dodged before she came at him again. His speed rune burned but still he couldn't match her. she lunged one last time and pinned him to the ground.

"Any last words?" she asked

"Go!" he yelled over the noise to his team. "get out tell the Clave get everyone else leave with your lives"

"Herondales, so loyal, too bad that loyalty can save you now"

He made one last attempt to grab the religious object out of his pocket. She laughed and plucked the Crucifix out of his pocket; not even a fleck of pain crossed her last thing he saw were Camille's Hot pink nails plunging into his throat.

...

"CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE YOU LITTLE RED!"

Clary looked up from her manga and grinned wickedly. She put her innocent face on as

Jace barged into her room, looking absolutely furious. She had to admit, Jace did look pretty attractive when he was angry.

Jace composed himself.

"Clary, sweetheart, do you see anything different about me? Hmm? Tell me hon," he asked, spinning around slowly.

"Little Red" acted as innocent and clueless as possible. "Um, I think your hair is a little different? Did you use a new shampoo?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. I knew my hair was gonna look a little different from usual because the shampoo is new, but I was completely blown away by the results. You know, I had absolutely no idea that MY HAIR WAS GOING TO TURN PINK!"

Clary now gave into the hilarity of the situation. The purple in his hair was fading, so it looked almost lavender and there were bright, hot pink streaks in his hair. His ridiculous hair and Jace's expression made it impossible for Clary to control herself.

Once her breathing returned to normal and Jace's expression again returned to the usual, stony glare, she decided to get him fired up again.

"You know, the hair color actually kind of works on you, Blondie."

She did not receive the desired effect.

"Are you serious Little Red? You just noticed that I can make anything work. After a week of living with me. Wow, you really are stupid. And have slow observation skills."

Clary was just about to strike back a very well thought out insult when Isabelle's panicked voice shot out high and clear.

"Jace! JACE! JACE! COME HERE! Clary, too! Everyone! Come here!"

Clary's first thought was of Max. The only time Izzy got that panicked was when Max was in trouble. But why would she call Jace first and then Clary, as an afterthought. Clary was struck by a wave of hurt. She would have stood there feeling miserable, but Jace grabbed her hand when he realized that she wasn't moving. He nearly dislocated her arm as they ran towards Isabelle's voice. And during all that time, Clary could only think a single thought: Jace was holding her hand. It was so soft and warm and- _No, _she reminded herself, _Max is in trouble._

Once Jace and Clary entered the dining hall, her eyes searched for Max. They found him sitting in his chair, looking utterly normal, only shocked that Jace and Clary were sharing physical contact. Clary realized that Jace was still holding her hand. She pulled away roughly.

Max decided to speak at that exact moment.

"Jace, I love your hair. It looks so good. I want to do that too," Max said genuinely. Over the past week, Jace had become Max's personal hero. Anything Jace would do was _soooo _cool. Another wave of hurt hit Clary. _She _used to be his hero. She shook herself to reality. Why was she not focusing? So Max was okay. What else could make Isabelle scream like that?

...

As soon as Isabelle saw the letter, she screamed. She didn't mean to scream, she had meant to walk over to everyone's rooms and tell them to meet her in the dining hall. But it was a scream that escaped her lips. It was the scream that had caused everyone to come running to her aid. She didn't know why she screamed. Maybe it was the letter's contents. Maybe is was the name signed at the bottom of the page.

As in in shock as she was, Isabelle couldn't help but notice that Jace and Clary were holding hands. And that they were late. And that Jace looked like he had recently joined a boy band called the Pinky Boys. What was that about?

As soon as Maryse stepped over the threshold, Isabelle ran over to her and forced the letter into her hand. Maryse read it quickly as grief clouded her eyes. Jace looked ready to fight anyone or anything right at that moment. Normally, Jace was an arrogant little bastard. But whenever things got serious, whenever they went demon hunting or something, Jace stopped acting like Rico Suave and would focus. Even when things weren't serious, Iz could tell by his eyes that Jace was only this arrogant little bastard on the outside.

Maryse began reading solemnly, "There was a raid on the New York Vampire Clan yesterday night. As you all know, there had been a bit of a vampire problem in New York. That is why Jonathan Christopher Herondale was sent there, to help you control the vampires." Maryse said the word vampire like a mundane would say cockroach.

"The problem is far greater than what Jia had conceived. The leader, Camille Belcourt, had been taking innocent mundanes captive. She argued that she would keep on torturing humans until vampires got more freedoms. By freedoms, she means the right to prey on humans, to kill, and to do all sorts of sadistic tasks. The raid was a complete fail. The vampires led the Clave to believe that they were submitting. Once the inside the Hotel Dumort, the vampires attacked. Many died, mostly vampires and a single Shadowhunter. Among the dead was-" Maryse's voice faltered slightly, "-Stephen Herondale." everyone took a moment to look a t Jace. His expression was not shocked at all. He looked unaffected by the news. Exactly that told Isabelle that Jace was overlain with grief.

Maryse continued reading, "Stephen Herondale was the brave leader of this raid. We offer our condolences and a warning. The vampire clan may target individual members of the New York Conclave. Sincerely, Your Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood.

Isabelle swallowed her anger when she heard her father's name. So now, he was signing his letters with "sincerely" and "Your Inquisitor". Whatever happened to "love" and "missing you". The letter was so formal, as if he didn't even know them. And above that, a deadly battle occurred and bloodthirsty vampires were possibly stalking his children, and he didn't even bother to show up. Even if he couldn't come, their "Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood" could have at least added somewhere in the letter 'stay safe' or 'i love you, no matter what'. He could have shown some sort of emotion towards Jace, who had just lost his father instead of saying blandly "we offer our condolences". There wasn't one line in the whole, entire letter that showed any evidence of the _Inquisitor _being human. The letter had the the tone of someone very intelligent explaining something to toddlers. It had the tone of contempt.

_I bet it was his idea to convince Jia not to include us in the raid. _

_He probably told her that the members living in the Institute weren't well trained or something. _

She knew that to most other people, it looked like Robert was trying to protect them, but he had never in his life thought that Isabelle, or Alec, or Clary, or anyone were good Shadowhunters. He had always thought that he was the best at everything. Whenever her father criticized her, Isabelle wanted to scream, "Well Mr. Impeccable, why don't you walk your perfect little butt over to the Institute and actually train us in the perfect style of Shadowhunting!" That and much worse! Why was her father intent upon acting as if he was in no way, shape, or form related to the rest of the Lightwood family. Did he want them to change their surnames to Trueblood or something.

Where the heck was Clary? She needed someone to scream at. Seriously, how did Clary disappear off of the face of the earth. Then Isabelle remembered, Clary was probably off comforting her boyfriend. Heh.

...

As soon as Maryse had finished reading the letter, Jace had stormed out of the kitchen. Clary was right behind him. Jace moved fast, so she quickly lost sight of him. She found him sitting outside, on the steps leading up to the Institute.

"My father cannot be dead. He is not dead, the Clave is an idiot. my father is not dead"

"Jace, calm down" Clary said

"I can't, my father is not dead."

Clary walked over and sat down next to Jace.

"Jace, your dad is dead. He died a hero."

His hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"But he can't be dead. He wouldn't leave me and Amatis."

"Denial's a bastard, Jace. Face it your father is dead. "Jonathan said coming out and slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders."

"Your father died doing something heroic,"

"AND SO DID YOURS!" Jonathan interrupted "he told everyone to get out. He didn't care that he would die, he cared that everyone was safe. Herondales are like that, they are unswervingly loyal and I envy that. I could never be like that. Stephen wouldn't want you to be upset. He just wants you to grieve and continue with life, live the life he couldn't."

Jace scoffed "How would you know that?"

" You would have wanted that. You and I are more similar than you realize."

Jace was silent after that. He stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Clary started forward but her brother grabbed her arm.

"Let him go, he needs space."

Now it was time to face Isabelle.

...

Clary walked into Isabelle's room tentatively.

"Are you okay, Iz?"

"How was time with your boyfriend?"

For a moment, Clary looked utterly baffled. Once she figured out who she was talking about, her face colored with embarrassment. Then came the denial.

"What are you talking about, Iz!? Jace isn't my boyfriend! He's not even my friend. A friend wouldn't give their friend pink streaks in their decently nice blonde hair. He is not my boyfriend!"

Izzy could tell that Clary heard her own lameness.

"Sure Clary. Maybe he is not your boyfriend. Maybe he is not your friend. But I see the way you look at him. He doesn't have to be your friend for you to like him. You like Jace Herondale. It is a fact!" Isabelle proclaimed bitterly.

"Isabelle, are you angry at me for going and comforting him?"

"Tell me Clary, why did you walk in through _my _door? Why not just go to your own room?"

"Because I thought that you were upset by the way your dad wrote the letter. To tell you the truth, I was pretty annoyed too."

"So you did know. You did know that I was angry! You did know all that was going through my head. You knew, and you went to him first!"

Why was Isabelle being so jealous? She knew that she was being utterly unreasonable. She was never like this.

"Izzy, his father just died, and you expect me not to go and comfort him?"

"Well Clary, my dad died too. He died long ago, and _the Inquisitor_ keeps on coming back and shoving it in my face. You have only known Jace for a week, and you already put his needs above mine!"

"Isabelle." Clary said with hurt.

Oh my goodness, why did she just say that. She hoped Alec and Max didn't hear. But she couldn't stop the emotions now. Isabelle fell onto her bed and cried. She cried like she never had before. Clary immediately came to her side and started comforting her and hugging her, but Isabelle didn't hear, didn't feel any of it.

_Why am I crying like this? Because your dad is an inhuman little asshole But it's not like he died. Jace's dad actually died and he's not acting like this, is he? Maybe not on the outside but on the inside he is. And your dad did die. Maybe not physically, but as a father he did._

_..._

"Hey Little Red," Jace greeted sullenly coming into the kitchen the next day. Clary was making breakfast. A new crucifix pendant hung on his neck.

"Hey Pinky, you didn't go to Idris?"

JAce shook his head, "My father's not dead, he lives on in me."

_When did he become so deep._

Clary looked at him, suspicious. "Hungry?"

"No thanks" Jace's eyes were red and had bags under them.

"You want to go do something?"

"Just talk to you"

_Since when did he start preferring my company to the company of the "great and wondrous himself"?_

"Sure, we'll talk just let me finish breakfast the others should be back in a few minutes.

Jace decided to ignore this and decided to start running his mouth at that exact moment.

"I miss him" JAce said suddenly "When i was little he'd always used to bounce me on his legs and tell me when I grew up I'd become the best. Your father gave my Mom angel blood for her depression. I never thought that affected me and it didn't. But then, my mother decided to go and kill herself. We would have been friends Little Red, if you hadn't moved here. My dad loved us, Amatis and me of course I'm sorry i just really miss him.

Just as Jace finished the rest of the gang entered.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jace asked.

"Pretty much all of it" Isabelle replied.

"Oh, wonderful"

"Morning guys" Simon said coming in more cheery than the mood required. Clary had told him about yesterday's happenings. He was trying to lighten the mood. She glared at him to tone it down.

"Morning Simon," Clary responded still glaring. She turned to the bunch

"I made breakfast if anyone's hungry"

"Great. Your cooking is so much better than Izzy's" Alec said

"Thank you so very much, dearest brother. Next time, why don't you prove to us your amazing culinary skills," Isabelle shot back sarcastically.

"You know I will little sis" Alec said with a wink.

Simon watched the interaction with a smile. Clary knew that he had a sister too. Except she was already in college and Simon rarely saw her anymore. He ate the omelet she made him. It was made very well for someone who hated eggs.

"I'm gonna go," Jace declared and without waiting for a response left the kitchen.

...

"Jace hasn't been back since breakfast" Maryse noticed.

"So?"

"He's our responsibility, he can't go and get himself killed, we'll be blamed for it"

Alec groaned "So let me guess, you want us to go find him"

His mother nodded.

Alec decided to be reasonable Alec, not rash, thoughtless Alec. That side of Alec rarely came out of its cave. "Mother, the _Inquisitor _quite clearly stated yesterday that the New York vampires would be targeting individual members. As we are underage, and clearly not well trained, according to the_ Inquisitor, _should we go out all alone."

Isabelle loved Alec. He managed to be harassing and logical at the same time. Few people could manage to do that.

Maryse decided to go along with the comments on her husband and replied, "Well, this would be a great opportunity to show _the Inquisitor _exactly what we've got."

At this moment, for the first time in years, Izzy felt a surge of love for her mother.

Everyone started the trek to the training room. They put on gear and stocked themselves with weapons.

Alec grabbed a bow and two quivers of arrows and slung them across his back. Clary armed herself with a gear jacket filled with throwing knives and slid Heosphoros in her belt. Her brother slung his sword Phaesphoros across his back and grabbed as many daggers as he could find. Isabelle kept it simple and wound her electrum whip around her wrist and put on her demon repelling jewellry. They all grabbed seraph blades, sensors and steles. When the Shadowhunters were armed to the teeth they all made their way to the exit.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind, "Wait for me. I need to catch-huh-my-breath." It was Simon, who looked like he had just ran a mile.

"Uh, Simon, you are not coming," Isabelle informed him.

"Yeah, it'll be dangerous Simon," Clary was much gentler with her words.

"I hang out with you guys, that dangerous in its own right."

Seeing that Simon couldn't be swayed, Clary said, "Fine go back to the training room and get something."

Simon came back, armed with a crossbow.

"Be careful and if something goes wrong scream"

Simon nodded and they all walked out the door.

* * *

**Review:) We update three chapters at a time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Okay guys, any idea where Blondie is?" Alec asked once outside the Institute

"No, we have no idea where _Pinky _is" Clary corrected "If you're going to call him by his hair color get it right!"

Alec glared at her. "Draw a tracking rune, will you?"

She nodded "Do you have anything of _Pinky's_?" Alec's stony face turned even stonier, if possible.

Surprisingly Simon was the one who spoke up

"I'll be right back. His last name is Herondale right? And the symbol is a bird in flight?" he called down, halfway up the steps

Clary nodded. He ran back inside and came out a few minutes later. He came back out and held out a dagger in its sheath. Clary pulled the blade out and watched it sparkle in the sun, its three birds gleaming.

"How did you get this?"

Simon shrugged. "I saw Jace carrying it a little while ago. When I was in the training room I saw it on the floor unsheathed. I thought Jace had taken his dagger with him and this was another dagger so I left it there. I went back to check, but apparently not."

She held it in her left hand and drew the rune with her right. She shut her eyes and stood still. When she opened them she frowned in confusion.

"He's in Brooklyn. At a party. A Downworlder party it seems like."

"He still could be anywhere. Most Downworlders love to party" Jonathan pointed out.

"We know it's not a vampire party. If they saw Jace there, they would probably drink his blood, and Jace would let them, the way he is handling himself. Anyway, they Fey don't like to interact with the world and the werewolves don't really like to party, unless it is an I-Hate-Vampires party, but they haven't thrown any of those lately. So that leaves the warlocks." Isabelle deduced.

"We can start with the Catarina Loss; she is my mom's friend. She won't mind Shadowhunters rampaging through her house." Clary said cheerfully.

Catarina, in fact _had _let Shadowhunters rampage through her house. She was so nice, she even offered them cookies, which they obviously denied. Maybe.

Having no luck at Catarina's place, the little gang traveled around New York, visiting almost every known warlock's house until there were only a handful of warlocks left to raid.

Since Isabelle had the map, Simon asked her, "Hey Iz, who is the nearest warlock. Instead of going in alphabetical order, can we just go to the nearest one in the vicinity? I'm getting kinda tired."

That much was visible. Simon was never athletic, and walking around New York had rewarded him with gigantic pit stains and wheezes in between breaths. He looked ridiculous, and it didn't help that he was still chowing down on seven of Catarina's cookies.

"Fine, then Magnus Bane's place isn't too far from here." Isabelle said.

Ten blocks and a couple demons later they walked up to the door. They all looked at each other daring someone to ring to doorbell. Simon rolled his eyes, walked forward and pushed the button. The all stood there scuffing their boots on the pavement until the door opened. A tall thin man stared coldly at them with cat eyes. His spiky hair, black shirt and rainbow pants were all accented with glitter.

"I don't remember inviting Shadowhunters. What is it with Nephilim today?" he sneered

"Magnus Bane?" Alec said "Were here for a Herondale. You've seen him?"

Magnus seemed to consider answering. Finally he opened the door wider.

"He's at the bar," Magnus said pointing "try not to kill any of my guests. And he said to Alec, "has anyone ever told you that you are very attractive?"

With a wink at Alec he melted back into the crowd. Alec stood there wide-eyed, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Isabelle looked at her brother smirking. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door, because otherwise he would not have moved. They stood out against the crowd in their black attire. Once they were a good distance away from the door, she let go of her brother's hand and continued walking. That was a bad idea. Somewhere on the way to the bar at the back of the room Isabelle couldn't find Alec or the Morgensterns or Simon. Isabelle looked all over; she couldn't make out Clary's vibrant hair or Jonathan's pale head. _Oh well,_ she thought, _might as well do something productive._ A server passed by her with what seemed like shots of whiskey. She grabbed one and downed it in one shot. She probably shouldn't be drinking at a Downworlder party but she didn't really care.

Clary, meanwhile, had found Jace and was crouching over him looking mildly amused. Jace was passed out on the floor, his shirt wet with whatever spilled beverage he had been drinking. Simon stood next to her with a blank expression as he watched his best friend play with the pink streaks in Jace's lavender hair and poke his cheeks. When he did not stir, Clary slapped him with all her might. Still nothing. She stood up and kicked his face with her boot. He was till out cold. She lifted her boot and smashed him in the nose. Really, still nothing? Seriously, this boy could sleep through anything. She tried one last attempt..

"Jace, Jace, PINKY you idiot" Clary screamed.

Jace stirred at her voice. His eyes opened and he blinked groggily, "Clary? What the? Where am I? What am I doing here? And why does my face hurt?" he asked sitting up.

Clary smirked at that last question. She was never going to let him live this down.

"You are at Magnus Bane's party, you apparently got drunk and knocked yourself out, and as an answer to that last question, in an attempt to wake you, Clary may have kicked your face," Simon answered.

"No one asked you, Mundie."

Simon scowled and wandered off.

"Jace, piss off. He is trying to help! Anyway, do you really not remember anything?" Clary asked

He shook his head.

"Whoa note to self, no shaking your head. I'm going to have a huge hangover"

"Come on, we got to get back to the Institute. You smell like you jumped into a lake of bad vodka. You are gonna have a lot of fun when Maryse decided to come over to your room and chew your brains out. Good luck with that." Clary said as she slung his arm over her shoulders and hers around his waist. He leaned on her, not fully recovering his balance. Why did Clary get the feeling that he was enjoying this?

Before Simon left he asked the bartender for a glass of water-it had been hard work searching for Jace- he wandered around ignoring all the stares as he searched for the rest of their crew. He found a grouchy Alec sitting in a corner next to Jonathan, his blue eyes scanning the crowd. Alec looked really shaken up by something.

"Where's everyone else, and what's wrong with this one?" he asked Jon while gesturing at Alec.

"He's looking for his sister and the sparkly warlock person is scaring him."

Simon raised his eyebrow. Jonathan shrugged went to the bar to talk to his sister. Simon wandered back into the crowd and saw Isabelle. She was grinding up against some guy, holding an empty shot glass. Her arms were around his neck and his lips were against her throat. She groaned as he kissed her. Isabelle advanced onto him; she kissed him harshly and anyone with eyes could see their tongues were mingling, out for the entire world to see. Simon cleared his throat feeling very awkward. She threw her shot glass at him, never ceasing the make out session. He sighed and went back to Alec

"If you must know your sisters in that direction" Simon said pointing. Izzy and her partner had disappeared into the crowd. Alec stalked off. His cry of rage could be heard within a mile.

"MY EYES! WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE DO SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! MY EYES!"

Once Alec recovered, they walked back to the bar. Clary was sitting with Jace and talking to him quietly.

"Why the heck are you drinking water when there are so many types alcohol to choose from?" Jonathan asked when he saw Simon's glass. Simon shrugged as he put the tall glass to his lips. His eyes widened as the liquid turned a violent shade of cobalt.

"NO! Simon don't drink that!" Jonathan shouted as everyone turned to look at him

Simon spat out the liquid in his mouth. It was too late. He started coughing. He doubled over and began to shrink. Where he once sat was a brown colored rat.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Clary demanded as Izzy showed up. Isabelle looking even more drunk than Jace; she must have drank a lot of alcohol.

"I guess Simon asked for water, and the bartender gave him some sort of potion", Jon explained.

Simon the rat squealed confirming Jon's explanation. Clary let go of Jace - who didn't seem to happy about it- and picked Simon up and held him so she could see him closer.

Isabelle giggled, "You know, he actually kinda looks cute as a mouse. Alec, can we keep him? Pweeesee?" She had another mad fit of giggling.

"Magnus can probably fix this. Jon, you and I'll get Jace back to the Institute. Izzy, Alec, Simon, you're going to see a glittery warlock." Clary said

"Oohhh Magnus." Isabelle sang they searched for him, Alec groaned as the warlock appeared.

"What?" he snapped

Isabelle giggled and started playing with Simon's tail. He squealed and jumped to the floor and ran to Alec.

"Aw, look, Simy Wimy the Mousy Wousy is wunning away fwum me. Run, mousy, run!" She attempted to chase after Simon, but tripped and fell. She giggled "I fell. Alec, look, I fell." When he paid her no heed she said with a stern face,"Awexander Wightlood, I fell and you won't even help me up. and I thought wu was a gentleman? Huh Awec, where did he go?" Izzy's stern look didn't last long. She burst into a fit of laughter

"She's drunk."

"Really?" Magnus said sarcastically

"Please help her, I love her, she's my sister, but right now, I want to wring her throat."

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers. a shower of blue sparks showered over Isabelle who giggled and attempted to catch one in her hands. The sparks faded and she slumped to the ground. She appeared to not be breathing.

"I said help her not kill her. Is your idea of helping murdering a not so innocent teenager?"

"Relax; she needs to sleep for a few minutes. Hangovers need time to go away, even with magic." Alec sighed and put Simon on his shoulder and picked his sleeping sister up bridal style.

"My friend got turned into a rat and I have no idea how, or what to do to turn him back." Alec said looking at Magnus with his piercing blue eyes.

For some reason, Magnus was shooting dirty looks at Simon the Rat.

"Is this rat male?"

"Why the heck does this matter?"

"It lessens my chances."

"Chances of what? What the heck are you talking about?"

"of being able to fix it" Magnus saved smoothly, "And of something called a relationship. Ever heard of it?" he muttered to himself,

"What was that?" Alec asked adjusting his sister so that she now rode piggyback on him.

"I said," Magnus acted exasperated, "And that it lessens the chance of a relationship between the magic and the rat's blood. There needs to be a relationship between the blood and the magic for my cure to work. Ever heard that word, relationship?"

"What? That made no sense"

"Exactly, that's the point "Magnus muttered to himself . Louder he said."Never mind, just give me the rat." Alec was suddenly afraid that Magnus was going to break Simon's neck. He _did _seem jealous for some apparent reason.

"He's on my shoulder"

"Really? Because all I see on your shoulders are a bow, quivers and your sister's abnormally large head."

How Isabelle could sleep on top of those weapons Alec would never know. Well, actually he did know. It was a well known fact that Isabelle Lightwood could sleep through anything.

His eyes widened as he realized that Simon was missing. He spun in a circle looking on the floor for his rat friend. He locked Isabelle around his body as he checked all the pockets on his gear. He looked up at Magnus in panic - it was kinda cute- and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Isabelle decided to wake up at that moment. The first thing she saw was Alec staring at Magnus. She smirked and jumped down from Alec's back.

"Hey Magnus, if you want Alec's number, ask me, 'cus he's never gonna give it to you."

"Morning Iz" Alec said darkly, like a threat.

"And a good evening to you brother." Isabelle said with a little bow.

Alec continued spinning in circles, looking for Simon.

"Awwww, Magnus look. Now he is dancing for you. Isn't this precious?"

Magnus studied Alec for a moment.

"You were saying something about his number? He _is_ quite attractive."

Alec's embarrassed voice came out from somewhere, "I can still hear you! Now stop talking about how very attractive I am and help me look for Simon the Mouse!"

"Now Alec", Iz chastised, "I know that Simon is pale and scrawny and likes cheese, but let's not call him names shall we."

"Isabelle you don't get it. Simon is a mouse. a brown tiny four legged creature that eats cheese."

"That is actually a stereotype," Magnus interjected but no one seemed to hear him.

"Alec, now you are being idiotic," then she added to Magnus, all the while with an amused expression, "I think he drank too much."

"Isabelle shut up and be mature for a minute and listen to me. He. Is. A. Mouse. I am not kidding."

"So what you are telling me is that somehow, Simon somehow poofed into a type of vermin."

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you. It all happened when you were drunk and you wanted to stuff him in a cage and keep him as a pet."

"Hmmm. Simon _would _be an entertaining pet. I got drunk? What did I do?"

At that moment, the the random dude who Iz had been making out with showed up. He walked right up to her and planted his lips on hers.

In between breaths, Isabelle said, "I now know what I did while I was drunk." Then she went back to kissing him.

"Isabelle, we don't have time for this." For a minute, Alec turned into a miniature Hulk. He went around smashing things. Finally, when he got to his sister and the random dude, he socked him in the back of his head. The dude's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the floor. From a distance, Magnus could be seen with an amused expression, clapping lazily.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." Alec said calmly "Get your ass over here and be serious for once. Simon is in trouble and Clary will flay us alive and feed our remains to a demon if anything happens to him."

Isabelle stepped gingerly over the random dude's body and walked over to Alec.

"Fine. But you have to tell me what happened on the way."

"But I have no idea where Simon is." Alec said unhappily

"And that is what _I _am here for."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You were drinking, you idiot."

Jace huffed and adjusted his weight against Jon while he like the feel of Clary against him - she had gotten tired and gave him to Jon- he really did need the support because he was too woozy to move without it. The three of them trudged along the sidewalk ignoring looks from passersby and soon they reached the Institute doors. A couple times, when the stares got intense, Clary had to scream at the passersby, like a true New Yorker, "What's your problem Dickhead! Never seen a drunkard before?"

Finally the large building of the Institute came into view. Clary walked forward and opened the gates. Together Clary and Jonathan managed to get Jace up the stairs.

He hated feeling so helpless. Having to rely on them like this made him feel like an ant. They got him to his room and left so he could shower. Afterwards he found Clary in his room, her back facing in his direction. She turned frowning.

"Your clothes are on the bed and your room is too plain."

He shrugged "It helps me concentrate."

Clary said nothing.

...

"Done yet?" Alec asked peeking over Magnus's shoulder his brows creased with fear.

Magnus sighed, "Yes after the fifth time, I am done. He's with the vamps at Hotel Dumort."

"What a coinkydink. That's where Jace's dad died." Isabelle muttered.

Alec nodded. He looked at Magnus.

"He's a rat? Vampires can turn into rats. I did invite a couple of my vampire friends over and this Simpson is a mundane as well. They would have wanted his blood. That, or they thought that he was one of their dear vampire buddies in rat form. Let's hope that it is the second one shall we?"

"No shit" Alec mused.

"Come on big bro, stop sassing, we'll get Clary over to the hotel. She would kill us, throw us into a volcano, fish us out, somehow revive us, chop us in to pieces to use as campfire fuel, then feed us to Church and any other hungry mammal she can find if we didn't include her in our little rescue mission. Jon can stay at the Institute with Maryse and take care of Max and Jace."

Alec nodded and pulled his phone out. He tapped the screen a few times and held it to his ear. Isabelle and Magnus stood side by side awkwardly and watched Alec talk to Clary.

"So," said Iz, "how's life?"

Thankfully for Magnus, Alec hung up before he had time to answer.

He turned back to them "She'll portal and meet us there"

"Cool, let's get going." Isabelle said.

"Can you make a Portal?" Alec asked Magnus.

"No," Magnus replied, "I am a just a warlock with absolutely no magical abilities."

He set to work. A minute later a shimmering blue spiral appeared on the wall.

"After you." Magnus said with a small bow, "Oh, and just so you know, the only reason I'm doing this for free is because your brother over there is, I restate, attractive and he also happens to be my type, if you know what I mean." he said to Isabelle

Isabelle snickered as Alec walked through the portal blushing. She followed quickly after her brother and Magnus too decided to step through the Portal, but Isabelle was sure Alec would not be happy about it. Or maybe he would, she would probably find out later.

...

Alec could see why the hotel was named Dumort. To some _mundanes _it would make sense. The once grand white exterior was now a yellowish brown. The fake marble columns made in Greek style were now crumbling. It looked like one of those haunted houses that teenagers put up to scare others. Why they did that, he would never know.

As Isabelle walked up behind him, Alec noticed the smudges of dark stains on the stairs. To a mundane, it would just look like hardened dirt, but Alec knew what it was. It was blood. It looked old, like it had been there for a long time and no one bothered to clean it off. There were other stains, newer ones. They looked fresh, from just a few days ago. Maybe it was from the battle, maybe from Jace's father. Just looking at it made Alec feel woozy. He was probably the only Shadowhunter in the history to faint at the sight of blood, but he did.

...

Izzy had noticed bloodstains, new and old ones. Probably some from the battle. By the looks of it, Alec had noticed them too. He was slightly green in the face and he was staring down at the floor. While Iz was deep thought about what could have happened to cause this much blood, Alec blacked out. Blood always had made him sick. As soon as his head collided with the sidewalk, Alec woke up.

"Ow, what the he-, uh, Iz? Do you see stars, too?"

Isabelle answer sympathetically, "Yes, everyone does, it's night time."

"Good."

Magnus decided to walk up at that moment. Izzy noticed his style of walking was more of a sway than a walk.

"Does everyone in this family feel the need to black out? First the girl, because of the hangover and now the boy. Please tell me your parents aren't like this."

Isabelle answered, "Oh, they definitely aren't. _Especially_ not my _father_."

She decided to spare the warlock the sob story.

They heard a whoosh behind them and the all spun readying their weapons.

"By the angel guys. I thought I was your friend." Clary said grinning. Her belt looked restocked and who knew how many knives were in her jacket. She jingled softly as she walked. Her face turned serious. She stared up at the hotel and nodded.

"Let's do this" She said grimly

"Wait. Going through the front is too obvious. Tspell on Scott should have worn off by now. The vampires probably would expect Shadowhunters and they'll be ready." Magnus said

" I see you haven't gotten any less dim-witted," a smooth voice called from the steps in front of them. He stood in the shadows so all you could see of him were his red converse sneakers.

"Raphael, I see you haven't changed much either."

"If you must know the boy is inside. In the basement."

Clary pulled a dagger out of her belt. "Why should we trust you? Give us a good reason or I'll put this blade through your heart."

When Raphael only chuckled, Clary continued, "it's seethed in holy water, vampire so speak up"

"Cathy or whatever your name is. Stop." Magnus barked. Clary stepped back but didn't put away the knife. Alec nocked an arrow.

The vampire looked at them coldly "I trust Camille no more than you, Shadowhunter. Her plan is going to bring the entire vampire race to ruin. I tell you the truth because I side with the Clave. I will not put my race in danger because of a foolish leader."

Magnus whistled in appreciation "Dang you really know what you're doing."

"I have no time for your remarks _warlock_"Raphael spat. "There's an entrance around the side. It leads down the air duct. You'll get to the boy there. It will be dark and the vampires are scattered throughout the room and along the perimeter. I wish you luck. You're going to need it."

Before they went in, Alec suggested they go to the nearest church and get some more weapons. They all came back armed to the teeth with stakes, iron blades and many more things. they had put on runes before they arrived so they snuck around the side of the hotel and searched for the opening. It was covered with a padlocked metal grate but an opening rune on the lock fixed it easily.

A small debate ensued on who would go in first but was resolved quickly. Isabelle grabbed the witchlight from her pocket and slid down the shaft.

"All clear, but the hallway is dark and the vent is a tight squeeze."

"Crap" Alec muttered "Clary you go first. I might just have to stay out here so I'll cover you."

Clary nodded and gave a shout when she reached the bottom Alec prayed that he would fit and surprisingly enough he did. They crept along aided by the witchlight. The hotel didn't look any better on the inside. The paint was peeling off the walls and the wood looked rotten. Isabelle wondered how the hotel still stood.

They reached the entrance to the room. Unlike before, the room was lit right in the middle and Simon hung from the ceiling suspended by chains. They wrapped around his arms and gratefully they didn't seem dislocated. Clary didn't know how long he was hanging there and she didn't want to take any chances. She picked up a piece of wood and set ablaze. Holding it she traveled to the center where he hung.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the Institute's gang," a voice drawled out when they were a few feet away. The room erupted in light. Not Witchlight or fire but some sort of light that Clary didn't even know about. Like Raphael said there was a ring of vampires around the perimeter of the room.

"We want no trouble." Isabelle said more calmly than Clary could ever remember. "We just want the mundie"

It hurt Clary to hear Isabelle call Simon that but she held her frown and stared stonily ahead at the Night's Children and at the woman in a red cocktail dress who had spoken. Lily grinned, showing off glittering incisors. She walked over to the center of the room where Simon was still hanging paralyzed in the chains. She trailed her finger along his jaw and put her lips to his neck and took a breath that she didn't need.

"I can feel his pulse; he's still alive if that's what you want. He's still alive, but just barely"

"We want no trouble" Isabelle repeated. Lily shrugged.

"You are the one on our territory _Nephilim_" she spat "the covenant no longer protects you."

"The Clave won't really enjoy you taking a Mundane like that either" Alec pointed out.

"Technicalities" She said waving her hand. "We thought he was a rat. Drake over there lost Zeke and picked up your little friend here." she finished jerking her thumb back at a thin young man that looked to be in his early teens. He had the decency to look sheepish but wiped the look off his face when another Clan member elbowed him in the side.

"Give me Simon" Clary grit out not caring how much she sounded like a child. "Or I'll take him from you"

"Clary," Alec snapped

"You want him little Nephilim? Come get him."

Clary grinned. Her green eyes gleamed as she flung the dagger in her hand at the chain that wrapped around Simon. It snapped instantly and Simon fell to the ground. Alec could see the obvious wince that flew across Clary's face.

With a malicious grin she flung another knife at Lily. Lily flicked it aside with ease. Clary's next strike grazed her wrist, but the vampire showed no pain as the dagger made contact.

When Isabelle tried to join, Clary screamed at the top of her lungs, 'Isabelle Lightwood, get your ass out of this fight. This one's mine!"

Lily's followers apparently took Clary's warning too. No other vampire dared to join the fight.

**. . .**

Isabelle had never seen Clary so worked up. Not even when her father had died. Man, that was scary. Iz had never in her life thought that she would be scared of cute, little Clary Morgenstern. But, seriously, "cute, little Clary Morgenstern" had single handedly defeated a very powerful vampire _and _saved her best friend. As she had said before, _scary. _Honestly, she was so scared that she didn't want to go back into the portal-if she did, she would probably upchuck.


	6. Chapter 6

But, it had to be done. And upchuck she did. Right in the elevator of the Institute. The unfortunate thing was that the barf blended in with the floor, so if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, Jon wasn't paying attention.

Jon was waiting for them at the elevator door, and stormed right in when they opened. He walked right into Izzy's pile of wondrous floor-colored upchuck. He slipped and fell on his butt, landing in Izzy's wondrous pile of floor-colored vomit. He didn't seem to notice.

As soon as his butt hit the floor (_boom_), Jon started ranting.

To Izzy, it literally sounded like, "Max hhhahdahfeeeeet. Hehgonootahraggganeeeerfeeeelshoos. Weeeenedtahgattdarquiiikeeeee.

After Jon was done saying his inaudible jumble of words, Izzy stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What?"

To her surprise, it was Alec who answered.

"Are you still drunk, He's speaking proper English! Max had another fit! He went to Ragnor Fell's house for treatment. We need to get there quickly!" Alec was already halfway to his room.

Jon, looked satisfied with Alec's translation.

Realization passed over Izzy's mind as she processed what Alec (or Jon, whatever), had said. She leaped over Jon, who had just discovered that he was sitting in a pile of barf and raced past Alec. He was running as fast as he could. She ran into her room, tore of her gear, and climbed into the first clothes she saw, which happened to be one of those cancer walk-a-thon t-shirts and some shorts. She scratched an Irazate on her arm and bolted out.

She met Jon near the elevator. This time he was speaking normally

"Where's Alec and Clary?" he questioned.

Her brilliant reply was, "What?"

"Where's Alec and Clary" he said again, slowly and patiently.

"What?"

He finally lost it, "Forget it!"

He stormed off. A minute later, he returned with Alec and Clary in tow. Alec must have accidentally walked into Maryse's closet. He was wearing a long red gown. He didn't seem to notice.

Jon slurred, "Shall we go?"

Iz turned to Alec for a translation.

"'Shall we go?'"

"Ooooh."

Jon threw his hands up in frustration. As he ran, he threw a fit. He calmed down as soon as he rushed into Maryse's office. There was a large portal open behind her desk. Maryse was keeping it open on the other side. The foursome rushed in through the portal into the warlock's house.

**. .**

When Max woke up in a strange looking house that smelled weird, he thought he was still sleeping. It was a little weird, but one of Max's ambitions in life to wake up in a house full of dwarves and to go frolic in the woods with the deer and rabbits. Basically, he wanted to be the Shadowhunter version of Snow White. Besides, if he wasn't dreaming, why would Alec be wearing his mom's dress, and why would Izzy be wearing a cancer walk t-shirt-she knew he hated those, and why would Jon be talking as if he were a baby. Only Clary was acting completely normal, which was weird for her. The only problem that proved that this wasn't a dream was that Jace wasn't there. For the past week, Max would only dream about Jace. Whether it was Jace playing ring-around-the-rosey with Max, or training him, or whatever, Jace was always there. The absence of Jace convinced Max that this was definitely not a dream.

Everyone noticed that Max was awake at the same time. Jon, who was now communicating with only groans, started pointing and groan-screaming. He got so excited that his mouth started foaming.

Max opened his mouth to ask where he was, but right at that moment, his head started feeling like a brick had hit him. the rest of his body started shaking and his legs went as stiff as a pain was so overwhelming, so unbearable. Max wasn't sure if he had blacked out, or went to sleep. At that point, he didn't really care. Wherever he was, whatever had happened to him, he had escaped the pain.

**. . .**

He had been out cold for seven hours. Ragnor Fell was doing everything he could to make Max come to, or to make him stir, or keep him from having a fit. Even while Max was sleeping, he didn't move at all, and if he did, it was because his body was shaking.

Finally, one of Ragnor's remedies had seemed to work. Max had woken up and had seemed perfectly fine for about all of 30 seconds. He seemed to be questioning where he was. In those 30 second, Isabelle had been so elated, so relieved. She had foolishly thought, _Oh, he's awake. He will be okay._

Then he had another fit. He had lain there, shaking for about a minute before he again had blacked out.

Isabelle had seen Max's leukemia do a lot of things to him, but this was the worst. In the other situations, they had gotten it under control quickly, or if Max fainted, at least he moved. But this time, Max was as still as a corpse.

Aghh. She couldn't bear to think of Max as a corpse. She silently cursed herself. She wished Max would get better. She wished that Max would move. She wished a lot of things, but most of all she wished Simon was there. He had a way of making every situation better. Why had they left him to take care of Jace? If Jace regained his strength, he would probably go out of his way to somehow pulverize Simon. Besides, if Simon was here, he would lighten the mood with his sarcastic humor and his elfish smile. People always felt good after being around Simon. Sometimes, Simon was the only one who could make her focus and feel better. Jon could sometimes do that but not always. With Simon, she could always rely on him. Like that one time when they-wait, why was she fantasizing about Simon while her brother was possibly dying? Iz felt ashamed of herself.

She glanced back down at Max, he was as still as a rock. Despite his painful state, on his face he wore a serene pleasant expression, like he was having a good dream.. Maybe he was dreaming about deer and rabbits. She smiled to herself. Max had only shared his dream of frolicking in the woods with forest animals with her.

She was Max's go to person. Whenever he had a problem or a happy thought or a worry or anything, he always came to Isabelle. And she let him. She always had a solution to his problems, no matter what. The only problem she couldn't fix was his leukemia. Oh how she wished she could it! Izzy felt as if she was letting Max because she couldn't do anything.

There had been a period of about three months where Max had been perfectly fine. He could run without getting winded quickly, he could play sports without fainting; he had been a normal kid. During that period of time, Isabelle had started his Shadowhunter training. Because of the cancer, he had never gotten proper training, even though that was Max wanted most of all.

They had trained at least two hours every day, though on some days, there training time went up to five or six hours. He had been happy, those three months. He got to do things he had never done before, so many new experiences. He had even developed a crush on Clary's half-sister, Valentina. Then suddenly the day had come, the day before Jace had arrived, when Max's time of normalcy had ended. He had had a fit of coughing.

At the time, Izzy hadn't thought much of it, she had just thought that it was one of the fits Max usually had. Of course, she was overcome with worry, it was the first time in months after all. But she didn't expect the day to repeat itself.

Now that she that she thought about it, Izzy realized that Max _had_ looked a bit paler and slower than usual the past week. She hadn't noticed it because he had been glowing with excitement because of Jace. The kid seemed to think that Jace was some kind of hero. Sure, Jace was a good Shadowhunter, he was the best Iz had ever seen (haha _Inquisitor_)! But was he a hero? No. In fact, she was scared that Max might start following Jace's example of drinking. Seriously, Jace? She wanted to throttle the little asshead.

Isabelle's knot of anger pulled tighter and tighter, and growing more painful with each pull, until it snapped. Izzy was again overcome by shame. Who was she kidding? This wasn't Jace's fault, it had nothing to do with Jace. The reason Max was having such a big fit was because of her. Iz knew she hadn't caused the leukemia, she wasn't that stupid. But if she hadn't overworked Max in those training session, if she hadn't told him to run and go play with the other boys, Max would not be in this situation. If she had taken the episode in the training room last week as a warning, she could have helped Max, stopped this from happening.

Why was she the cause of everything?

_Look at what you did Izzy! This is your work! Why did you do this Iz? What a wonderful Shadowhunter you are._

* * *

_** Please review **_

_**expect new updates next month **_

_**sorry for the wait:(**_


End file.
